


Don’t kiss me in Walmart Aisles

by bluejaymorse



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: It’s short, M/M, friend gave me this prompt so i wrote it, it’s sweet, they go grocery shopping and that’s it, they kiss like one time, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Odin and Niles go grocery shopping. Niles hates grocery shopping, but he doesn’t hate Odin.





	Don’t kiss me in Walmart Aisles

**Author's Note:**

> Friend of mine and I were talking about how there’s not enough Odin x Niles content so i decided to take matters into my own hands and write this in two hours bc it needed to be done!

“Odin, we’re out of vegetables.” Niles looked at the fridge, almost glaring at it. He hated going grocery shopping, but at the end of the day, who didn’t. “Or food, for that matter.” he closed the fridge door and sighed. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry, and there was absolutely nothing to eat.

“Niles, we share a car, nothing is stopping you from going to the supermarket and buying vegetables.” Odin sat on the stools of the counter, his laptop in front of him as he smiled. “Matter of fact! I could go with you!” he raised his head and looked at Niles. Niles sighed. “Going grocery shopping together,” he sighed, as if reminiscing, “now that is something that we haven’t done in a long time.” 

“It’s literally just grocery shopping, Odin.” Niles opened the fridge again, as if the food was going to magically appear. “Don’t turn this into a quest of self discovery or some shit like that.” 

“But that’s exactly what it is!” Odin closed his laptop. “There’s no place more challenging of one’s morals and beliefs than the dark pits of despair that lay in a Walmart.” 

“Why did I marry you again?” 

It was awful. Everything was noisy and loud and full and Niles hated every second of it. He remembers when he was barely a teen that he would prefer when the places were crowded, it was easier to shoplift, believe it or not. Now? It was annoying and he just wanted to punch every single person that so much as looked at them. Niles has to admit it, he hated grocery shopping, or doing anything in general. Being with Odin though, it was a bit more bearable. Sure, they wasted the same amount of time, but at least he wouldn’t be bathing in tubs of self pity and hate for others. 

Standing in the fruits and vegetables section, his arms rested against the cart, he used his phone. Odin examined the apples with care, speaking to himself as Niles just scrolled through instagram. 

“I am starting to believe that my grasp on your attention has slipped.” Odin places the apples in one of the plastic bags provided and put them carefully on the cart. “What might you be looking at?” 

“Just Leo’s dumb instagram. It’s all just pictures of books with intricate reviews on the caption.” Niles turned off his phone and rolled his eyes. “When is he gonna start posting nudes, like the rest of us?” 

“Keep moving, Niles, the grocery is not going to be completed without our help.” Odin took the front of the cart on his hand and started dragging it behind him. The small pep in his step was totally unnoticeable to everyone, except Niles. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved seeing Odin be happy doing the most mundane of things. 

“I wish it did.” Niles muttered. The giddiness inside him being obviously hidden by his bad attitude. 

Odin said nothing, he was too focused on the tomatoes to answer Niles’s desperate pleas to be done with it. Niles always left the actual grocery shopping to Odin, he always knew what he was picking out, unlike Niles, who picked out what didn’t look rotten. Years of stealing caused him to stop looking at prices, now he just picked what looked good. 

Odin walked over to the eggplants to start picking some out, and Niles smirked. ‘Innuendo time’. Once Odin took the eggplant in his hands, Niles stood besides him. 

“Well you certainly have a firm grip on it, don’t you?” he whispered, his true words actually really easy to decipher, it wasn’t like he was being subtle. 

“Are you saying that because the eggplant is the symbol of an… ahem, on text messages?” Odin looked at him, blushing slightly, he was used to Niles’s innuendos, but why did he have to say them in public. He wouldn’t put it past Niles. 

“You can say dick, Odin. You have a dick.” Niles crossed his arms, smiling amusedly at Odin’s weak try in avoiding saying the word penis. 

“You need to come up with better content and lines, Niles. Your jokes are starting to sound like they came from the mind of a young twelve year old.” Odin took three eggplants, places then in a plastic bag, and kept walking, leaving Niles with the cart. 

“In my defense, Odin, I wasn’t even trying.” he followed along, pushing the cart as he took his phone out again. They moved from the cold fruit section to the other aisles, breads and cereals. 

“And there’s where your mistakes lay, if you do it without no intent behind it,” Odin stopped looking at the breads and looked back at Niles. “then how am I supposed to take it seriously.” 

“Maybe at the end of the day, I’ll just kiss you and you’re already weak in my arms.” Niles smiled, feeling like he had won the argument. Odin’s blushed face was all the confirmation of victory he needed. 

“I do not melt in your arms with a mere weak kiss! To take down Odin Dark, it would take more powerful spell, an attack filled with power, than just,” 

Niles leaned forward and interrupted Odin’s offended speech with a kiss. During their 3 years of marriage, he had come to realize that the only way to shut Odin up, was to not even try to, and he had resorted to interrupting him with kisses. He placed one hand on Odin’s cheek, the other stayed on the handle of the cart. 

It was a short kiss, tongue wasn’t even involved, but it made Odin shut up either way. 

Niles pulled away and smirked. “See? I was right.” 

Odin was at a loss of words, he just looked at Niles with a dumbfounded expression as he held the bread. “Did you just kiss me in a Walmart aisle? Disgusting, Niles.” 

“Disgusting why? Because it’s Walmart?” Niles took the bread from Odin’s hands and placed it on the cart. Niles walked again, and Odin followed suit. 

“Stop kissing me in Walmart aisles.” Odin said and kept walking. Niles was 100% sure he married the weirdest man in existence, yet he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. He inwardly cringed, love had made him mushy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !!!  
> kudos are appreciated!! Comments even more!!


End file.
